All the Other Tuesdays
by Altsoba
Summary: Fic for Mystery Spot, so spoilers beware! Rating may change later. Plenty o Dean whumpage, lots of it. Better summary inside.
1. Saving the Shark

So, Sam said he'd lived over one hundered Tuesdays... but we only got to see a few. I have decided to post the other Tuesdays, mainly because I hadn't noticed anyone else doing it yet :p Warning now, this fic involves serious Dean beatings, to the point of death, duh.

I have a few ideas of things to do myself but if you leave a request in a review I will surely write it, so long as it is something that could plausibly happen within the boundries of the episode. I even take anonymous reviews so all those who don't have accounts can also request!

I don't own them, Kripke does... but I choose to play with them!

* * *

All the Other Tuesdays

"Sam, now I'm not normally the one to say things like this but, is this really necessary?" Dean gestured to the piles of dry wood, cloth and several cans of gasoline.

"Oh, it's necessary Dean, it's necessary," Sam flipped open one of Dean's lighters, making a circle in the air with the small flame. "I've had just about as many Tuesday's as I can take."

"Right, dude, how about you give me the lighter and we go back to the motel. They'll never know who set this up, right?"

Sam ignored his brother, simply throwing another chair onto the pile of wood.

Dean sighed, there was no point arguing with his crazed brother. When Sam finally burned the place down and saw that nothing would happen then maybe Dean could talk him out of this Tuesday nonsense. Until then, he would at least steal that shark head from off the wall.

"Are you ready to go Dean?" Sam tossed the lighter onto the pile as he walked away, figuring that Dean was already by the door and ready to leave this madness behind him.

"Hey man, wait!" Dean's jacket caught on a nail sticking out of the wall, with the shark head in his hand he couldn't pry himself loose fast enough. The flames quickly spread around the dry walls of the mystery spot, devouring everything in their path.

Sam sat up in bed, the all too familiar song gracing his ears from the clock radio. He managed to screw it up again. It looked like another Tuesday was up and ready to go.


	2. The Waitress and the Arrow

Yup, another one. This one is for iluvsprntrl who was kind enough to remind me that Sam comments on the waitress' poor aim. I hope this works for you!

I don't own them, no matter how often I have made attempts to.

* * *

The Waitress and the Arrow

Sam couldn't believe they'd been gone all day and it was only now that Dean realizes he'd left his wallet at the diner. Sam was inclined to leave it there, but Dean reminded him that he had forgotten to take out most of the false credit cards and ID's.

He would have left Dean at the motel as well, except the last time they tried that it was something about a freak gas line burst. When he finally got over how beautiful the fireball in the sky was, he realized that it was the motel and those familiar notes of Asia began playing all over again.

No. This time he was taking Dean with him. At least then he could keep an eye on Dean.

They were lucky to arrive at the diner before it closed for the night. Sam stopped at every street corner: checked for cars, crazed gunmen, any dogs, the occasional falling piece of furniture.

He was exhausted by the time they got to the small building from running point and rear.

There were no customers, but the lights were still on, and the brothers could hear shouts and cheers from the back. Sam leaned in the front door, calling a hello to anyone who might be inside.

He spied the wallet still sitting at the booth they ate breakfast at that morning and went in to retrieve it. He couldn't have been gone for more than 20 seconds.

When he walked back around the side of the building he could see Dean leaning with his head around the back. He could still hear the shouts, but they seemed different. His stomach dropped to his knees, not again. At least there was no Asia, if there wasn't any Asia Dean was fine. He had to be.

"No."

Sam could hear now, the shouts were actual screams. But he was rooted to the spot.

"No."

Dean twitched, his fingers clutching at he bricks next to him before turning.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Feathers, Sam saw the feathers first. It looked like Dean was wearing some strange new necklace.

"Dean's fine, Asia hasn't started yet. Dean's fine!"

Then Sam saw the arrow and the waitress. She was still holding the bow.

"Damn it."

Sam cursed her bad aim as Asia played in his ears and he sat up in bed.


	3. Night of the Loups

This one's for Alantie!

I still don't own them... how sad is the world...

* * *

Night of the Loups

"Alright Sam, I get it, if I die you have to live Tuesday all over again. But really, what can happen in a pet store?"

Sam could think of many things that might happen in a pet store. "I don't know Dean; you were attacked by that dog over there."

"I don't remember that," Dean scratched his head, looking at the dog across the street. "You must have imagined that one, dude that dog couldn't possibly kill me."

Sam just raised his eyebrow at Dean. "Look Dean you pet the dog and I heard Asia, the dog killed you. Can we not go in there?"

"We have to, if we want to know what that girl does."

"She doesn't _know_ anything; we've already spoken with her. Note when you died, by the dog, across the street." Dean was already entering the store behind the blonde; Sam suspected his brother had alternative motives for chasing the girl.

Please, let nothing happen, please let nothing happen. Sam sighed before following Dean through the door.

Dean had disappeared in the mass of tanks and cages, but he spotted the girl with the fliers and figured he'd talk to her anyway. Not that she could tell him anything he didn't already know.

"Dude, come check this out!"

Sam turned, searching for Dean. At least Sam was tall enough to see over most of the cages. He hoped whatever Dean was doing, it was nice and safe. Could he please be looking at a goldfish?

Dean was crouched down by a small hutch, playing with something inside it. Sam had some idea of what it would be. Dean had always wanted a rabbit, and if they ever saw any he would always have to stop and pet them.

When Sam crouched down next to his brother the large group of rabbits began to growl. "Dude, you're scaring them! Back up!" The one in Dean's arm began to kick and scratch, its large back claws digging at Dean's arms.

Sam lunged at Dean, grabbing at the rabbit. The frightened animal began to bite. The other rabbits had fled their hutch, entangling themselves in Dean's legs.

Dean crashed backwards into a large tank just across the small aisle, the glass didn't break, but Dean's head disappeared inside.

Sam's eyes traveled up to the sign above the tank. Besides its new occupant of one Dean Winchester, it also contained several very illegal scorpions.

"Who buys a scorpion?" Sam thought as the first few notes of Asia came out of the radio.


	4. The Doublemint Twins

This one is for Samjacklover aka Sammy. I hope it pleases ya!

I still don't own them… sigh

* * *

The Doublemint Twins

Dean was worse than a three year old, Sam was sure. He couldn't have been in the bathroom for more than two minutes. Two, and Dean was already nowhere to be found.

----

At least Dean had had the decency to head to a different, dingy motel than the one they were staying at. If only Dean used that same decency when it came to the car, Dean took it with him when he left, and this motel just happened to be on the other side of town.

The waitress had said that Dean was nearly carried away by the local hoochies, code named the Doublemint Twins. Shuddering at the thought of what might be on the seats of the Impala, the seats he would have to sit in; Sam got to work searching for the love nest.

After three unsuccessful tries, Sam heard the shouts start on the next floor up. Maybe he would prefer to hear Asia now and not know exactly what sort of adventure his brother was having upstairs.

Finally, his curiosity won out, Sam hurried up the rickety stairs to the room with the screaming, half naked girl out front. He noticed that no one else left their rooms, a few blinds twitched in the windows, but nothing else. When they said "don't ask, don't tell," they obviously meant it.

"What's going on?" Sam grabbed the red head by her shoulders, giving her a slight shake.

"He's in there, he just… he just…" She promptly turned from him and vomited over the side of the balcony.

Now Sam decided he really didn't want to know. Any minute now, Asia would play, it would be a relief.

Sam slid the door open a crack. "Hello?" Nothing moved in the dim room, but he could hear the sounds of someone sobbing in the bathroom.

"Dean," Sam thought that might be his brother on the bed, process of elimination told him so. One girl outside, that had to be the other in the bathroom, which left the lump under the covers to be Dean.

"He's in the bed, oh god, I didn't mean for anything to happen," the girl's voice floated from out of the bathroom.

Common sense told Sam to turn around, head back out the door, whatever he would learn in this room would scar him for life. He didn't need to know what Dean's sexual habits entailed. His curiosity pushed him onward and, he guessed, a slight sense that if Asia hadn't started yet he might be able to save Dean.

Sam reached out to the blanket covering Dean's form, grabbing the edge and pulling it back. He jumped when the other girl came out of the bathroom. "I accidentally kicked him… down there… while we were, you know. Is he dead?"

Her voice came out watery, and barely above a whisper. It was kind of ironic, Sam thought, that one of the town floosies would be embarrassed to say exactly what they were doing in here. Really it was quite obvious what was going on.

He saw the satisfied smile on Dean's face and refused to look any lower. In death the body stiffens after a few hours, but on some people, certain things stiffen faster than others.

Sam closed his eyes and waited for Asia to start. At least his brother went out doing what he loved best. Twins.


	5. Five Miles Over

This one is for Spuffyshipper!

I still don't own them, how sad...

* * *

Five Miles Over

"Dean, you're gonna get pulled over," Sam reached behind himself to grab at the seatbelt. "Dean, please, slow down!"

"I can't Sam," Dean's death grip on the steering wheel tightened, if possible, further. There were just some things Dean couldn't let go, Sam surmised, a cute girl racing him in a hotrod was one of those things.

"Dean, please, slow down," Sam wished there was an eject button somewhere within reach. "You know, all it'll take for us to get caught is one small town cop pulling us over because you were racing!"

Sam couldn't help how high and breathless his voice sounded, it wasn't a vision that let him see the way this was going to end. His physics 101 class told him how this race was going to end.

The green Ford Mustang hit eighty and slid around a bend in the road, the smaller car taking the turn with an ease Sam knew the larger Impala could not match. A slim, pale hand waved to them, doing nothing except encouraging Dean's libido to push harder on the gas petal.

Even with Dean's skills at driving, there was no way for Dean to control the turn. Dean let off the gas, but it was far too late.

The Impala fishtailed on the muddy road, spinning like a top. It caught a bolder in the rear fender, Sam didn't know exactly at what angle they must have hit to flip the car, but flip they did.

When the world finally stopped spinning, Sam was in the car by himself. There was a perfect Dean sized hole in the windshield though.

Sam shut his eyes; he couldn't tell if the Asia he heard was coming from the busted radio in the car or the busted radio in the motel. Sam decided if he was ever to make it past Tuesday, he was going to have to keep Dean from coming into contact with any more females.


	6. Delivery Truck of Doom

Just a shorts one, my sis came up with the idea. Look ppls, I could use some more requests!

I still don't own them, dag nabit

* * *

Delivery Truck Doom

"Wait," Sam's hand shot out to catch Dean before his brother could walk out in front of the old man's car, again.

"Dude, how'd you know that was gonna…" Dean didn't get very far before the parking break gave out in the moving van he was standing behind.

Sam managed to stop Dean before he was run over by a speeding octogenarian, but he hadn't moved Dean from behind the moving van parked on the street.

This Asia song was really starting to rub on Sam's nerves.


	7. One Size Fits All

A few days and one replaced modem later, I am back! This one is for Winchesterlady! I hope it works for ya!

I still don't own them... how sad is the world...

* * *

One Size Fits All

Dean nodded his head emphatically. "So, you're saying that I get extra guys or something?"

"Yes. Wait. What?"

"Extra guys, like in Mario. I die and you get to start over with me still the hero."

Dean's description of the apparent time warp Sam found himself in was somewhat lacking in scientific philosophy, but at least Dean accepted the idea. Unlike other Tuesdays where Dean would roll his eyes and go off to get himself killed. Again.

"Yes, Dean, extra guys, like Mario." Sam sighed.

"Well, somebody in this town has got to know something about it. Let's ask them. You have all the Tuesday's in the world and eventually you've got to get me out of this loop so I can go save the Princess."

Shaking his head Sam stood to pay the bill. Dean had a point; it was entirely possible that somebody else in the town was aware of the time loop as well. They would just have to try everyone in the town, one by one. He did have all the Tuesdays in the world after all.

By the time Sam returned to the table, Dean had already picked their target for the day.

---------

"Dean he's an old man, we might kill him if we sneak up like this."

"Yeah, and we might also be missing the big clue to get us on to solving this freaky mystery. Let's go Scooby Doo," Dean pulled the ladder through the bushes, setting it up against the upstairs bedroom window. The blinds were drawn so the brothers couldn't tell exactly what was up there.

Dean reached the second floor window just as the light went on inside. Grabbing the bottom of the ladder, Sam tried to whisper up to Dean, tell him that they should back off. Dean crouched down, his head just above the windowsill.

"Dude, there's something strange going on in there," Dean whisper-shouted back to Sam. "Something pink and big."

"What?"

"I said," Dean began again louder. "There's something going on in…"

The blinds behind Dean's head flew open, throwing Sam's brother into a square of light. Sam saw something pink float into the window and heard a scream pierce the night. The ladder began to tip backwards, Dean scrambled unsuccessfully for purchase.

The ladder almost hit Sam as it went down, Dean went somewhere else. Sam was too preoccupied with the giant pink rabbit screaming out the window and apparently having some sort of heart attack to notice his brother's flight, even though something in the back of his mind was telling him to turn and look. Something else told him that it wouldn't matter, in Dean's own words he would "have another guy".

There would be other Tuesdays.

Asia started somewhere in the night, and Sam wondered what was with the rabbits.


	8. Happiness is a Warm Gun

This one is for Spuffyshipper, hope ya likes it!

I still have no ownage of the Deanage or the Samage and it makes me sad :(

* * *

Happiness is a Warm Gun

Sam figured that letting Dean clean the guns would, oddly enough, be one of the safer things for Dean to do. Leaving his brother to go to the bathroom would have to be alright. Dean wasn't going to shoot himself.

For Dean, cleaning guns was like a reflex, like walking. Sam paused, taking a nervous glance to the closed bathroom door. Dean had already died while walking, well, tripping.

Dean managed to trip down the stairs outside their room, trip and get his head caught in the bars. A freak accident of sorts, Sam didn't know what the statistics were for that sort of thing.

Well, it wasn't like Dean could trip here, but just to be safe Sam decided he should hurry.

He thought he was going to be safe. He opened the bathroom door and hadn't heard anything so far. "Hey Dean, maybe you should put the guns…"

The shot rang out in the small room. Sam must have startled Dean while he was working. Dean had dropped the gun he was picking up, one that Sam was certain he himself unloaded.

Dean's body slumped on the floor next to his bed. At least Sam didn't have to go far to hear this time to shut off the Asia.


	9. Diner Dash

Another request done for Spuffyshipper, hope ya likes. The weekend's coming soon, I should be able to put more of these things out and get caught up on the requests in time for the next batch and new school week to come so that I can be behind again! Hooray!

I still don't own them, but I can still watch them as they were renewed!

* * *

Diner Dash

Sam could swear the fillings in his teeth were shaking in sympathy from the rumbling of the building.

He knew even before Asia started that Dean didn't make it out of this one. Sam was beginning to think that he was never going to get out of this time loop.

It was only a few more steps to the diner, so Sam figured he might as well continue there. At least he could see how Dean died before that horrid song began again.

Sam's suspicions were correct in that the entire diner had collapsed the diner in which he had left Dean. He was slightly curious as to why the building collapsed, but he was more curious as to why Asia hadn't started yet.

"Dude, looks like I left just in time."

A startled yelp made its way from Sam's throat, he couldn't help it. The likelihood for Dean to have made it out of the collapsed building must have been near zero, with the way every other Tuesday had gone so far, but it seemed this was one way Dean was not going to die.

"I wonder if anything's left?" Dean wandered closer to the pile of rubble, but once again surprised Sam by not getting too close.

"I thought, I thought you were dead," Sam could feel a small hope grow in his chest. Maybe the loop was broken?

"Oh yeah, all those Tuesday's you've had," Dean looked back from Sam to the recently demolished diner. "You'd think I'd've been killed in that. Well, seein' as I'm not, we might as well get going."

Dean turned to walk back across the street; Sam wasn't fast enough to grab his arm. The fire truck barreled around the corner, Sam wondered why they didn't hear it coming.

Dean's flimsy human body stood no chance against the speeding truck. There wasn't nearly as much left of him this time as there was when he was hit by that old man's car.

Head on his knees, Sam sat on the curb to wait for Asia.


	10. Pigs in a Poke

This mucho short one is for Alantie and her food allergy request!

Still not in my possession.

* * *

Pigs in a Poke

"Different day already," Dean smirked at Sam over his plate of food. For his part, Sam was going to stick with coffee; Sam didn't think he would ever eat anything called Lobster in Bed, especially since they were no where near Main.

"You know man, I've never had lobster before," the bit of food on the end of the fork quivered a bit as Dean contemplated it. Sam thought he might puke.

The reaction happened fast, there was nothing Sam could do. Apparently Dean was highly allergic to lobster. When Asia began Sam decided that he would recommend Dean have the pigs in a poke.


	11. Rubber Ducky

This one is for SuperMonkFreak.

I'll admit I was slow on this one, and I don't really have an excuse except to say that I was distracted and blame it on my very short attention span. Points at short attention span and blames it.

I don't own them...

yet

* * *

Rubber Ducky 

He didn't know why Sam had to go all oober protective on him; he could take care of himself. So what if Sam claimed to have seen him die at least 100 times over a succession of multiple Tuesdays.

Surely he wasn't going to die if he got up out of this chair.

Dean did a quick check of the room, as if Sam were hiding somewhere inside, but his brother had left. Something about burning down the Mystery House, again.

As Dean thought, standing did not kill him, so a few steps towards the bathroom wouldn't hurt him. This wasn't like the time Sam was having all that bad luck, that rabbit foot really would have killed him. Tuesdays were not dangerous at all, at least in Dean's opinion, and he'd lived through a fairly large amount of them to know.

Dean made it over to the bathroom in a series of a few steps at a time, he stopped at each step to check and make sure Sam was still absent from the room.

Like he thought, he was still very much breathing and alive. All systems go.

A flash of yellow sitting in the window by the bathroom caught Dean's attention. He hadn't noticed the rubber duck sitting there before. Normally, trivial children's toys wouldn't catch his eye, at least according to Dean. Sam might have something different to say on the matter. But the fact was, Dean was bored; bored and with a dire need to prove to Sam that he didn't need to be forced into staying inside for his own safety.

It was a simple enough toy. One that squeaked when you squeezed it, probably floated on water. Standard rubber duck stuff.

He prodded it with a finger, expecting something to explode or to have toxic gas spray from somewhere. Sam did say Tuesdays were bad for his health lately.

Nothing happened.

Dean glanced guiltily over his shoulder, thinking that something Sam had said might have gotten to him.

The duck rocked back and forth on the sill a little bit, Dean ignored it and headed into the bathroom.

As Dean expected, everything in there went like clockwork as well. He was still alive and well, certain that Sammy wasn't hearing any Asia again.

He didn't see the duck on the carpet, thinking it was still safely in the sill, until his foot slipped on it.

Everything moved in slow motion. He could see the yellow duck fly up through the air, his feet following it. The ceiling spun above him, there were strange stains up there he hadn't noticed before.

It took a little while for Dean's sight to go black after his head hit the tile. He surmised that he broke his neck and that next Tuesday, maybe, he would be more willing to accept Sam's ideas that Tuesdays were out to get him. Either that or Sam should be smarter and keep him tied to a chair or something.

He wondered how often Sam had heard that song, and if it was stuck in his head yet.


	12. Saviors

So after I managed to find some breathing time from the massive amounts of homework and some other obsessions that ate my brain I have returned with this.

Alright, I changed it, fixed a few things made it more detailed, etc. It is better now because of it! Here you go Wcfan! I hope you enjoy!

I still don't own them...

* * *

"Man, we fight ghosts, how hard can it be to stop a robbery?"

"Any other day, Dean, I might agree with you. But not today. Not this Tuesday."

"Look, just think of it this way. Anything bad happens, it's like I get a do-over."

"Why don't we stop the cashier? They are technically robbing the diner," Sam glanced over at the counter where he could see the cashier chatting with the robber in question. "Why do we have to stop Cal?"

The brothers' hushed argument was going nowhere fast, and Sam knew he was going to be the one that gave in. Dean had that look on his face, that special older brother look. The one that Sam knew was not going to change until Dean got his way.

"Because the cashier isn't going to kill anyone today that you know of," Dean leaned in closer to the table, his eyes shining with thoughts of playing cops and robbers all grown up. "If it makes you feel better we can stop them both today, let's leave a note!"

Dean grabbed at a napkin and hurriedly scribbled a short note on it with a pen that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. This effectively put an end to the discussion. Sam could only hope that Cal's conscious would win out and he would choose not to attempt a robbery today.

* * *

For a moment, Sam thought that they were actually going to make it through this extraordinarily dumb idea to do on this Tuesday alive. Their plan went exactly as they'd talked about.

Sam went in first, using the garage's equipment to shield himself from possible gun fire as well as tipping over several stacks of tires and tools. Just as they'd thought, Cal was jumpy enough that he fired several rounds off into the direction of the sounds, turning his back to the door where Dean was sneaking in.

It didn't take much force for Dean to take the gun; all of the bullets had been spent in trying to kill Sam.

Everything was fine until the police showed up. Because he was still holding the gun they mistook Dean for the robber. Really, Sam didn't blame the cops, he should've thought about that.

At least they didn't shoot him, Sam thought. He'd seen that happen way too many times, and it was good to know that his brother had a severe pepper spray allergy.


	13. When Fauna Attack

Here is Kkat84's request for something with deer. I hope no more have attacked your car!

Oh, and I changed the previous chapter a lil bit, feel free to check it out! and reviews are more than welcome!

Still don't own them...

* * *

When Fauna Attack

It was quiet, a hush having settled over the sleeping town.

The brothers stood behind their motel, counting down the minutes to midnight on the hundredth-some-odd Tuesday Sam had the joy of experiencing. It seemed that he had tried everything to keep Dean from dying and that there couldn't possibly be another way for Dean to die. Maybe they just needed to run Tuesdays out of their options, how many ways could one person die, how many times could Murphy's Law apply to one person before something stepped in to correct the situation?

Sam glanced at his watch, only ten minutes until Tuesday would finally be over and it didn't seem that there could be anything that might harm his brother in the peace of the wood's edge. There was also no way for Dean to bring the harm upon himself.

Smiling at his handiwork, Sam patted Dean's shoulder, not that he thought his brother could feel it. "Only a few more minutes and you can take the safety gear off."

Dean looked like a StayPuft Marshmallow Man, a rather grumpy, but at least safe one.

He sat down next to the immobile tank of plastic his brother had acquired and sipped at a beer. Every few seconds he would glance at his watch again, counting the seconds until midnight. His nerves were shot; every noise made him stand and check, nothing short of an atomic blast was going to get through Sam to Dean.

A groan from the lawn chair by the building brought Sam back to Dean. "You okay? Still able to breath? Anything too tight?"

He couldn't understand Dean's response, too many layers surrounded Dean's mouth, but from the daggers Sam could just make out behind the safety-glass of the motorcycle helmet he could tell it wasn't a pleasant one. At least it looked like Dean was still fine, if he had enough energy to glare that way he should be having no problems breathing.

After what seemed an eternity, the watch on Sam's wrist began to beep signaling midnight and the start of Wednesday.

A tired grin broke Sam's face in two as he began to pull the safety equipment from Dean. "We made it, Dean!"

Dean smiled back at Sam, still unsure of his brother's mental health after he woke to Sam pushing the various pads onto him, Dean hadn't even been able to dress himself yet. "Yeah, um," Dean licked his dry lips, Sam hadn't let him have anything to eat or drink today either. In fact, Sam hadn't let him move much either, stopping just short of sitting on top of Dean to keep him still. "Can I have some of that beer?"

Laughing, Sam tossed him a cold one from the cooler below his chair. Dean guzzled this greedily, sucking the liquid down his throat. He belched and took another from Sam before stumbling over to the edge of the wood, still worried that Sam might try to take him hostage again.

"Man, you were some kind of crazy today, you know that?" He could feel the beer giving him a slight buzz, two being enough alcohol to make him tipsy when he hadn't eaten anything today.

Sam just shook his head, stretching, his phone dropped from his pocket. He stared in horror at the LED display flashing 11:30 at him. In his mind's eye he saw a bear or a wolf, even a rabies carrying raccoon, come out of the woods and attack his brother. The reality was much more sinister, dangerous and even, more innocent.

The last animal Sam expected to kill anyone would be a deer, chased from the woods by drunken poachers. It was a beautiful twelve-point buck from what Sam remembered and Dean didn't stand a chance in his underwear against those hooves and horns.

Next year, SAm was going to pay better attention to Daylight Savings.

Sam was just glad that the irony gods were not also frowning at him. The song was still Asia's and not "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer."


	14. Yum Yum Bumblebee Tuna

Wow, another long wait between them. I really am trying, but school has eaten my head with it being close to the end of semester now. Specifically my research methods class. But I am getting them done in the order that they were requested! Keep 'em coming!

This one is for whitelonewolf. Hope ya likes it!

Standard disclaimers apply!

* * *

Yum Yum Bumblebee Tuna.

A loud groan rebounded from the walls of the building, the floor Dean just placed his foot on sagging visibly under his weight. Sam heard his brother curse before the floor gave way entirely, Dean disappearing in a puff of dust.

Sam froze a moment, waiting for Asia to start, but was instead greeted by Dean's shouts for help rising from the basement. Sam raced to the hole, not caring about the possibility of falling himself.

The hole was impossibly dark, he couldn't even see Dean's shape in its depths.

"Are you okay?" Sam's voice called back to him from a thousand places inside the rundown building.

"Fine," Dean's voice floated up from the dark. "Just wet. There's some pretty deep water down here, not sure if I wanna know what's in it. Toss me down the flashlight will ya?"

Sam's fingers fumbled the metal cylinder from his belt, wondering how the building could be bright enough to see up here but be that dark down there. "You sure you can catch it?"

"Of course, I can see your sasquatch silhouette up there."

Glaring at his brother Sam tossed the flashlight down, hoping that he didn't hear it splash into the water and debating on whether he should attempt at spitting on his most annoying sibling.

The light clicked on down in the depths, Sam could see it sway back and forth and see the reflection from it on the water. He heard Dean slosh around a little bit before he called up from the depths.

"I'm gonna see if I can find the stairs down here, if not we're gonna need some rope or something," the light and Dean's voice began to fade away from the open hole and for a moment all Sam could hear was the water lapping at whatever was down there in the dark with Dean.

He knew something was going to happen. The signs were just aligned in a way that Dean was going to make it out of this basement alive. It was too much of a horror movie opportunity for karma to ignore.

That was when the buzzing began, as if Sam summoned it just by thinking about something happening. He could see the image of thousands of bees swarming his brother, stinging him to death. Hadn't they already dealt with that? With that suburban development?

Unbidden, a quote from Mary Kay Ash came to Sam's mind, "aerodynamically the bumblebee shouldn't be able to fly, but the bumblebee doesn't know that so it goes on flying anyway."

Why bees? It could be anything down there, why could Sam's mind only come up with bees? Because bees don't normally live in the pitch black basements of derelict houses; they shouldn't be down there, but this Tuesday they would be. The laws of his hell demanded it.

He never heard Dean make a sound, only the rising volume of Asia as it came to wake him on Tuesday.


	15. Thump!

It is the end of the semester ya'll, that's why they haven't been coming way fast. I really am trying tho!! I haven't forgotten!! I promise!! All requests will be written in the order they were recieved!

This one is for wcfan Hope ya likes it!

Standard disclaimers apply!

* * *

Thump!

Thump, Sam looked up at the ceiling where the room he shared with his brother should be. Thump. The sound came again.

A few more pieces of ice fell from the ailing machine into the bucket for their room. Thump, thump, scree. Glaring at the ceiling now, Sam was certain his brother was up to something that would no doubt end in an Asia encore.

Sam took the stairs leading to their room two at a time, forgetting the bucket of ice still in the machine. The door rebounded off the wall when Sam kicked it in, hoping to catch his brother in the act of doing something stupid.

Dean's chair had been balanced precariously on two legs, had being the important word in the sentence. When Sam kicked the door in, Dean's attempts to free himself from his confinement were interrupted. Sam saw the chair tip and Dean's startled face, but now that it was over he didn't want to see what the results might look like.

If Dean was going to die this Tuesday, this was going to be when it happened.

Even tied to a chair his brother could kill himself.

Sam walked over to his bed, careful to avoid looking in Dean's direction. He was going to wait for the next Tuesday in the line up to start in bed, and if by some miracle Dean didn't die here, something Sam doubted, then they could just spend the day where they landed.

His brother could be so stubborn sometimes.

* * *

Thump, Dean glanced down at the floor, hoping that Sam wouldn't notice the sounds he was making trying to cross the room. Thump. He hopped a little closer to the counter and the knives laid out upon it.

He held his breath, counting the seconds to see if Sam burst through the room. Thump, thump, scree. Dean slid the chair the last few inches to the counter. If he balanced on two legs he could just reach the knives and then he could cut the ropes and maybe try to figure out what Sam's deal was; how awkward was little Sammy going to be when Dean confronted him about the kinkiness of tying your older brother to a chair.

His fingertips clasped the end of the knife, he could feel the cold steel as freedom in his hands.

That was when Sammy chose to burst through the door. Dean saw the look of extreme anger on his brother's face before he fell. He supposed that he wouldn't have to worry much about how angry Sam was anymore, well, unless this Tuesday thing his brother was so crazed about was actually going on.


	16. Every Closed Door is a Window

This one is way short, but I hope jremme enjoys it as it is their request!

I still am lacking in the ownage, but I did send the CW an irritated e-mail about their screw up on last week's episode!

* * *

Every Closed Door is a Window to Somewhere

"What do you mean I'm gonna…"

Sam knew the window was going to give about five seconds before it did. Why did he let Dean lean up against it?

As he let the bright morning light assault his eyes Sam reflected that it was a good thing Asia started playing. It managed to cover the sound of Dean's impact with the ground.


End file.
